Quando morrem os anjos
by Tarsila Malfoy
Summary: Durante todos esses anos, Gina guardou um amor por Tom Riddle. Quando, certa madrugada, ela resolve acabar com essa dor, alguém a salva. Tudo de que ela lembra são dos olhos cinzentos. E a certeza de que ele era Draco Malfoy.


**Capítulo 1 – Olhos cinzentos**

O relógio marcava exatamente três da manhã e aquela menina de longos cabelos vermelhos que estava no salão comunal da Grifinória não conseguia dormir, aliás não sentia sono. Não sentia nada além de dor há muito tempo, nem mesmo viver fazia sentido.

Seus pensamentos? Como sempre, Tom, Tom Riddle ou Lord Voldemort. Mas pra ela, sempre seria Tom. "Seu Tom", como gostava de imaginar. Por mais que Tom Riddle, quase tenha lhe tirado a vida, ela o amava mais que tudo. Amava Lord Voldemort. Só conseguiria ser feliz ao lado dele.

Estava tão cansada. Cansada de tentar se livrar daquele amor que a consumia desde os onze anos. A dor que sentia no fundo de sua alma era maior que qualquer dor física, maior que qualquer maldição imperdoável. A menina com os olhos castanhos mel refletindo o mais profundo desespero saiu do salão comunal e seguiu vagando pelos corredores da antiga Hogwarts. Não sentia medo de ser pega por Filch ou qualquer professor, tudo o que queria era parar de sentir aquela dor.

Caminhava brincando com a navalha entre seus dedos. Talvez a dor física fizesse a dor de sua alma parar. Talvez se acabasse com tudo aquilo de uma vez voltaria a ser feliz em outro lugar. Não sabia, nem se importava.

Parou de caminhar, encostada na parede, se deixou escorregar até o chão. Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou a navalha firmemente e afundou em seu pulso, o máximo que conseguiu. Não queria sentir dor, queria apenas morrer e quem sabe voltar a ser feliz. E realmente não sentiu, apenas assistiu seu sangue escorrer. Dizem que antes de morrer, toda a nossa vida passa diante de nossos olhos, mas com a pequena Weasley foi diferente. Tudo o que ela viu foram olhos cinzentos, antes de desmaiar.

¤-¤-¤-

Draco estava rondando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Não havia conseguido pegar no sono, e na verdade nem queria mesmo.

Mas antes de sair, ele não imaginaria que alguém não ia estar bem. Alguém ia tentar se livrar de toda a dor do jeito mais rápido e quase sempre mais eficiente de todos. Alguém que ele odiava – ou achava que odiava – precisaria da ajuda dele. E ele ajudaria uma Weasley.

Ouviu um barulho. Foi até o local de onde ele vinha, era uma garota. Ele viu a navalha nas mãos dela, então a segurou pela cintura e pelo pescoço. Olhou fundo nos olhos dela, enquanto estes já estavam quase completamente fechados. E quando fecharam totalmente, ele se deu conta que ia ajudar uma Weasley. Uma Weasley pobretona.

Mas iria deixá-la morrer? Não, ela era uma dama. Uma dama Weasley pobretona, sim. Mas era uma dama e um cavalheiro não podia deixar uma dama morrer. Não assim. Pelo menos ela era sangue-puro. Uma Weasley pobretona sangue-puro. E linda. Weasley pobretona sangue-puro linda. Não, seria um desperdício.

Acabou se decidindo por levá-la até a Ala Hospitalar. Com a pequena Weasley no seu colo, ele foi andando rapidamente e tentando se esconder o máximo possível. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy com uma Weasley pobretona sangue-puro linda no colo. O que iriam pensar? Isso era inadmissível. Por enquanto, eu quis dizer.

Chegou à Ala Hospitalar e olhou mais uma vez para o rosto da ruiva. Estava muito pálido, mas a beleza dela ainda estava intacta. E como ela era linda! Não resistiu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios da Weasley. Bateu na porta da Ala Hospitalar e saiu andando. Ele não viu quando Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta e viu a pequena e frágil Gina deitada na sua porta. Desmaiada. Muito pálida. Quase morta.

Mas quando foi se deitar, ele não parou de pensar. Por que ela tinha usado um meio trouxa para se matar, e não um simples Avada Kedrava? Talvez ela não quisesse mesmo morrer. Era isso que aconteceria, se ele não tivesse ouvido o soluço.

"Não, eu não vou me preocupar com uma Weasley. Puta merda, não uma Weasley. Uma Weasley pobretona sangue-puro linda".

¤-¤-¤-

Gina acordou no dia seguinte. Olhou para o pulso, que antes estivera cortado, tentando se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Mas só conseguia pensar nos olhos cinzentos.

A única pessoa que tinha aqueles olhos era o Malfoy. E claro, ele nunca iria salvá-la. T�, ela não queria mesmo se matar. Ela só queria se livrar da dor. Mas foi um pouco fundo demais. E ela pensou como foi bom ter alguém passando por ali.

— Ah, pequena, que bom que você acordou — Madame Pomfrey se aproximava de sua cama, com uma barra de chocolate na mão. — Come, querida, faz bem.

— Obrigada. Madame? Hn... Alguém... é... você sabe... já espalharam?

— Não, meu amor. Faz menos de três horas que você está aqui, sabia? Se você quiser, pode sair daqui a pouco. Mas, uma perguntinha: por quê?

— Sabe... existem dores piores que a dor física. Eu não queria morrer, eu queria esquecer da dor que está dentro de mim. Mas acho que exagerei. Cara, ainda bem que alguém me salvou. Aliás, você sabe quem foi esse alguém?

— Na verdade, não. Acho que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse, porque eu te achei caída na minha porta, sozinha. E não vi mais ninguém por perto. Mas agora coma o chocolate e depois pode ir.

Gina comeu devagar. Não queria ter que responder onde esteve. Não queria sair dali. E ainda estava com sono. Mas seria pior se ela não fosse, porque agora ainda dava pra inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada tipo "estava com enxaqueca" ou coisa assim.

Levantou-se. Agradeceu à enfermeira e foi andando o mais vagarosamente que conseguiu, ainda tentando imaginar quem foi que a salvou. E porquê não queria que ela soubesse quem ele é. Sim, ela tinha certeza que era _ele_. Porque era grande, sim, tinha mãos frias e olhos cinzentos. Só havia uma pessoa assim que ela conhecia. E o nome dele, era Draco Malfoy.

Se nem ela queria mesmo acreditar que era ele, o que Malfoy estaria pensando, então?

Bem, estaria pensando que tinha salvado alguém de uma família inimiga. E que ela era linda demais pra ser mesmo uma Weasley pobretona. Mas era, e ele não podia querer logo a última ruiva da linhagem Weasley de pobretões.

**N/A: **Hm... começou muito bem e terminou nessa grande... m. Bem, o começo foi a minha amiga linda e foda Gi - amo o/ É... acho que é basicamente isso.

Reviews please, pra eu postar a porcaria do segundo capítulo :D


End file.
